The present invention relates to a process for producing an alkyl alkoxyacetate from a secondary alcohol by reacting said secondary alcohol with carbon monoxide and formaldehyde. U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,977 teaches the preparation of an alkyl alkoxyacetate by reacting a C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 primary alcohol or mixtures thereof with carbon monoxide and formaldehyde in the presence of hydrogen fluoride catalyst. Temperatures of reaction are stated to be in the range of 0.degree. to 100.degree. C., and the carbon monoxide pressure in the range 10 to 4000 psig (0.68 to 272 atmospheres). Alkyl alkoxyacetates are known to be useful as solvents.